


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by socialriotbitch



Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [3]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding, Spanking, Submissive Uruha (the GazettE), Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita doesn't approve of Uruha's suggested method of dealing with an injury, and proposes a better alternative.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Stable Shapes of Trust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898872
Kudos: 31





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuxing/gifts).



> Request for Reituha after the 2016 Brazil show when Uruha fell and hurt his leg.

"Uruha, are you alright?"

Uruha grimaced at the question, turning his head to glance at the others. "Not really, but my pride's wounded worse than my leg." To be fair, had it not been for the painkillers he'd been given, he was sure his leg would have been killing him. As it was, the pain was just a dull ache, but the memory of his embarrassment was still fresh in his mind.

There was something about being halfway across the world, in a foreign country, trying to show their best side and somehow managing to make a fool out of himself onstage that really irritated him. If only that damn platform had been properly affixed, or perhaps if he'd landed in the middle of it and not on the edge, it wouldn't have toppled over, taking him with it. "I'll be fine. I just want to get back to the hotel."

"In that case, I've got good news for you," Kai said, nodding to the window, and the parking lot they were pulling up to. "We're here."

"Do you want me to help you?" Reita stretched his hand out to Uruha in a sweet gesture, but Uruha shook his head.

"I told you, my leg's alright. My pride took the worst beating today."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when the painkillers wear off."

"Maybe so, but until then, just let me keep what's left of my dignity, alright?"

Reita smiled softly, retracting his hand with a quick nod. "Alright."

Fortunately, the hotel had an elevator, and Uruha managed to make it all the way to their hotel room before he flopped down on the bed with a tired groan. Reita locked the door behind them, before undoing Uruha's pants, sliding them down his legs. "This really doesn't look good, are you sure you'll be okay?"

Uruha raised his head, following Reita's gaze and frowning at the state of his leg. He had blood drying on his shin, despite the bandage covering his wound. The painkillers dulled the worst of it, but there was still a faint ache just below his knee, and he sighed and let his head fall back against the mattress again. "Is there anything in the minibar that doesn't taste like shit?"

Reita narrowed his eyes at him, reaching for his bag and taking out the medical supplies he'd been given by the staff. "You're joking, right? The doctor specifically said not to mix the medication with alcohol."

"I know what he said, but I could really go for a drink right now," Uruha said, flinching when Reita dabbed a damp cotton ball on his skin.

"No way. Uruha, these aren't Japanese painkillers, you have no idea what's in them. I'm not letting you put yourself in any more danger tonight." Reita frowned at Uruha while he cleaned the worst of the blood off him.

"You're so mean."

"If I'm mean for not letting you go against the doctor's orders and put yourself at risk, then fine, I'll be mean." Uruha looked like he was trying to pout, and Reita bit his lip against a grin, gently massaging Uruha's leg. "But maybe I can offer a different solution? Something to take your mind off your leg and your bruised ego?"

Uruha's brows furrowed as he studied Reita's expression. "What are you thinking?"

"Some spanking, edging, I don't know. It might help."

"Spanking? You don't think that's a bit silly?" Uruha's cheeks heated up, and he knew Reita could tell from the smug look on his face when he got up, crawling onto the bed.

"Nowhere near as silly as you faceplanting that stage," he said, voice a low whisper as he hovered just above Uruha, lips almost close enough that Uruha could reach up and kiss him.

"Don't rub it in."

"Why not? You weren't exactly your usual graceful self."

Uruha gave a low grunt, gripping Reita's hair and pulling him down, kissing him hungrily and successfully shutting him up for a moment. Reita was right, both about how graceless he'd felt, and the fact that he was already feeling better. His stomach clenched when he thought back on the moment when he'd fell, but Reita teasing him about it like this, playfully, harmlessly, with just the two of them wasn't so bad. "You try looking graceful when you're falling," he whispered against Reita's lips, nipping at them before letting go of Reita's hair.

"Except I wasn't the one who fell today." Reita pulled away from his lips, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting his thighs. "And now asking for a drink after the strong medication you've taken, you really are irresponsible."

"Shut it." Despite his words, Uruha got up, bending over Reita's lap, careful to make sure his leg wouldn't bump against anything. He didn't need to add to whatever pain he was about to receive.

"You're either reckless, or you have a drinking problem." Reita pushed Uruha's underwear down his legs, and Uruha kicked it off. "Which is it?"

"Let's call it being carefree," Uruha said, gasping a moment later as Reita's open palm connected with his ass, more out of surprise than pain.

"You should take better care of yourself, Uruha. You need to listen to medical professionals." Reita hummed quietly, stroking his palm over Uruha's ass, smiling at the way he flinched.

"It's not like I was trying to trip and fall out there." Uruha gripped Reita's leg when he was spanked again, a little harder than the first one.

"Don't talk back." Reita delivered a smack to his other ass cheek this time, and Uruha gritted his teeth to keep from saying something. Reita's hand was just the right size, and the stinging pain wasn't too bad. Just like Reita had promised, he had already started to forget his leg, not to mention the embarrassment from earlier that night. In fact, his dick was starting to take an interest in the situation, and hopefully, the dopamine would help numb the pain, as well.

Reita's hand landed on his ass again, and this time, Uruha let out a soft moan. It was a little humiliating, being bent over Reita's lap like that, ass and legs completely bare, but he found he enjoyed it. He could be vulnerable when it was just the two of them, trusted Reita to take care of him, and with every sharp smack from Reita, he moaned.

"So, was I right in guessing this would help you relax?" Reita sounded smug again, and Uruha would have snapped back at him, but another sharp smack to his ass interrupted him. "You seem like you're enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, I am," Uruha said quietly, gasping when Reita hit him harder, nails digging into Reita's leg.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Another few spanks, and Uruha was panting softly, closing his eyes and hoping he wasn't blushing too hard. "I'm enjoying it."

"You like being spanked?" Reita grinned, rubbing Uruha's ass again, and Uruha bit his lip.

"I already said I do," he started, but Reita cut him off with another hard smack, and he groaned partly in frustration, partly in pain. "Damnit, what do you want me to say? Yeah, I like it when you spank me, and yeah, it's taking my mind off the incident."

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't deny it. I can feel your dick poking against my leg, you know."

Uruha tried to pull away, but Reita slapped his thigh, resting his free hand on Uruha's back, and he stayed put. It was somehow more embarrassing, Reita knowing he had a boner, but he didn't mind all that much. Especially not when Reita rewarded him with two sharp slaps to his ass, before soothingly rubbing his back. "Do you want me to help you out with that?"

"I seem to recall you promising me some edging," Uruha said, grinning when Reita hummed.

"I did, yeah. Alright, get up and go get the case from my suitcase, will you?"

Uruha's heart almost skipped a beat at that. He knew exactly what Reita meant, and he nodded enthusiastically, getting up from his lap when he felt his hand lift off his back. He shed his shirt on the way to Reita's luggage, already feeling too hot for comfort, and when he looked back towards the bed, he saw Reita was doing the same.

It only took him a moment to find the small, black case, hidden just enough that nosy bandmates wouldn't see it in passing, but still easy to find in a hurry. If he was about to be denied for a while, Uruha didn't feel like dealing with the added frustration of having to rummage around in Reita's suitcase for five minutes. He tossed it to Reita, who nodded towards the bed, and Uruha grinned. "On my back?"

"On your back, legs spread. I don't need to tie you down, do I?"

"I'll be good," Uruha said with a wink, lying down on the bed and shuffling into a comfortable position. He grinned as he watched Reita crawl up and settle between his legs, before opening the black case and taking out a sounding rod and a packet of lube.

"How's this one for tonight?" He held up the metal rod so he could see, and Uruha nodded.

"Perfect." It was just the right size for the occasion, with bumps along the entire length of it, and a shiver ran down Uruha's spine just at the thought of being filled with it. Reita smiled and tore the packet of lube, coating the toy in it and squeezing the rest of it into the slit of Uruha's dick.

"Promise you'll let me know if I go too fast?"

Uruha nodded, grinning up at him. "I promise." Reita slipped one finger into the loop at the end of the sound, holding it with one hand and gripping Uruha's dick with the other. Uruha watched in anticipation as Reita pressed the tip against his dick, gently applying pressure until it slipped into his urethra, and Uruha tipped his head back and moaned. "Fuck, that feels good."

"Looks good," Reita said, holding Uruha's dick steady and pausing for a moment while Uruha shuddered. "Lie still, we don't want you injured for the second time in one night."

"Oh, fuck you." He sounded breathless enough that the threat fell flat, and Reita just laughed it off. Uruha glanced up when he pushed again, lips parting as he watched the sound slip into his dick slowly. It really was a beautiful sight, the metal rod disappearing into his slit, but it couldn't compare to the feeling.

Every ridge, every valley, every little bump along the way felt amazing, and by the time he had the full length of the toy inside him, Uruha was ready to cum. Knowing Reita, however, he wouldn't be allowed to just yet, and he stretched his arms out above himself as he slowed his breathing and tried to calm down.

"You doing okay?" Reita asked, and he nodded quickly.

"Yeah, just close."

"Already?" Reita raised an eyebrow, and Uruha shuddered.

"Yeah, already. Don't be a jerk about it."

"But that's exactly what I have to be, because you don't get to cum just yet." Reita slowly pulled on the toy, and Uruha whimpered as it slid up, alost all the way out of him. "I want you moaning and shivering, completely lost in pleasure before I let you have relief." Reita pushed the sound slowly back in, his free hand coming to rest on Uruha's thigh, rubbing soothing circles on his skin with his thumb.

"That's fine," Uruha mumbled, just relaxing and letting himself enjoy the sensations. He barely felt his injury anymore, the pleasure was already starting to make his mind hazy, and when the toy reached deep inside him again, he moaned softly. "Just be careful, or you might make me cum before you're prepared for it."

"Don't you dare," Reita said, though the playful smile remained on his face. "Hold back for me, I know you can do it."

Uruha nodded, watching as Reita thrust the sound into his dick, mesmerized by the sight. Reita knew exactly how to drive him wild, what angle worked best, what pace was just the right mix between teasing and pleasurable. Then Reita leaned down, running his tongue up the shaft of Uruha's dick, and he moaned desperately. "Please, Reita."

"No, no cumming yet." Reita licked him again, and Uruha squirmed slightly, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"Then you should stop doing that."

"Doing what? This?" Reita flicked his tongue over the head, making Uruha whimper.

"Yes, please. It's too much." He gripped the sheets tightly, eyes half closed as he watched Reita kiss his dick, still thrusting the toy with expert precision.

"You can do it, hold it in." Uruha shook his head, but Reita kept mouthing at his dick, his soft lips and warm breath making Uruha shudder. He wanted to beg, almost wanted to ignore Reita's orders and cum anyway, but part of him loved being denied like this. It was the sweetest torture, unending pleasure, making him feel like he was going to combust if the stimulation continued, but unable to reach that blissful peak.

Still, he was determined to be good for Reita, and he wasn't about to lose it now, even though every thrust of the sound inside him brought waves of pleasure with it. His balls were drawing up to his body, and he was so close, but he somehow managed to hold back. "Please, Reita, I can't take it."

"Just a little more," Reita said, thrusting the toy faster, and Uruha had to cover his mouth with his hand for fear of the neighbours hearing him. His thighs tensed, but just before he lost it, Reita pulled away entirely, making sure not to touch him as Uruha groaned in frustration.

"Please," he whispered. He had been so close that time, and he was certain if he just flexed a little and raised his hips just right, he could cum. Reita was watching him hungrily, and Uruha felt almost vulnerable, squirming and fisting the sheets tightly. "Reita, please."

Reita hummed, giving it a few more seconds before he took the sound back in his hand, going back to thrusting it at a steady pace. His other hand wrapped around Uruha's shaft this time, stroking it quickly, and Uruha wouldn't have been able to hold on if he tried. "Let go, cum for me."

No sooner did the words leave his lips than Uruha arched off the bed, toes curling as he came. Reita was quick to pull the sound out of him, grinning as thick strings of white shot from Uruha's dick, coating his stomach and eventually dripping down Reita's hand. "That's it, you're so good for me, I love you so much."

Uruha eventually managed to relax, panting hard and trying his best to catch his breath, even as his pulse roared in his ears. He hadn't had an orgasm that good in a long while, which was understandable, since they had been on tour for some time already. He usually had a hard time relaxing completely in hotel rooms, but this time, he had been able to let go completely. Hopefully the post-orgasmic glow would keep him happy and sated for a while.

"What about you?"

Reita chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I just want you to get some rest so your leg can start healing. If you're lucky, you'll fall asleep before the painkillers wear off."

Uruha wanted to argue, but he felt so sleepy, and when Reita lay down next to him, draping an arm over him and settling against his side, he didn't have it in him to protest. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Reita smiled at Uruha, but his eyes were already closed. "Now sleep well."


End file.
